<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling petals. by bledstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089465">falling petals.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars'>bledstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, Drabbles from prompts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, fics i may or may not continue, i have a plethora of prompts to play with., if it's under 1000 words im dumping it here, multi-sakura, random tidbits, thanks to the multisakura server, who the hell knows what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles, gifts, unfinished wips for miss haruno sakura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. without you. | obisaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not Rin.” Looking towards the horizon, where the moon touched the sea, her pink hair flying behind her. She turned to look at him, a sadness in her eyes before she gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura..” Taking a step towards her, Obito wanted nothing more than top pull her from the edge, to bring her back to him. He knew that she was nothing like his former teammate. That she was someone incredibly unique and special. He reached out to her and before he could even grasp her wrist, she pulled her hand back and stared at him with lonely eyes. “I know you’re not Rin.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But you look at me like I am. Like one day I’m going to leave. Like one day..I won’t be around. That one day you won’t be able to save me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura…You know that..” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not the one that always leaves. You are.” Her feet touched the incoming tide, her fingers laced behind her. Turning her head away from his gaze, she splashed the water with her feet. “You’re like the ocean. Endless, deep, and something I could never fully have. Tides will pull you through space and time. I will look for you over and over again. Find you and just as I’m able to touch you..you’re gone. And the cycle continues.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What…what are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You always leave. Sometimes you leave to a place where I can’t follow. I don’t want you to break my heart. I’ve already had it broken once. I tried to follow someone that didn’t want me. I tried to reach out for them and they just pushed me away. I tried and tried and tried. But I’m not enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re enough for me!” He was desperate to bring her back to him. To hold her in his arms and whisper endless promises and dreams that he had for them. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No….I’m not…because no matter how hard you try. No matter how much you want to not feel that way…You’ll always see her in me. I can’t compete with a ghost. She’ll be perfect in your memory and I will always fall short…and I’m tired of competing with the impossible.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura….please…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think I can live without you. I think I can…breathe without you…but maybe I can’t…and I have to be okay with that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s felt pain before. He’s been crushed under tons of earth. And yet when she looked at him, her green eyes filling with tears while she forced herself to smile, he couldn’t breathe. He had caused this. He had done this. He had brought her into his life because he needed someone. Because he was alone and he grasped around in the dark and found her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And then he abandoned her over and over again. He had left, just like she said. And she chose to to wait for him. To hope that he would come back for her. That he wouldn’t be gone for too long. “You should hate me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A bitter laugh as she wiped at her tears, the physical distance clear, but she felt more far away like she would vanish before his eyes. “If that was so easy..I would have done so…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You wear your heart on your sleeve. It’s dangerous for a shinobi.” He said quietly, his hand trembling. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A shinobi’s life is always dangerous.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for emily who wanted obisaku angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a crumbled note. | minasaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?” Leaning down, she picked up a crumbled note from his office floor and unfolded it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Don’t read that?” And as fast as he may be, she was still one step ahead of him and her green eyes were already scanning the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are these your vows?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“isn’t there something like it’s bad luck to read your future husband’s vows?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minato.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura-chan.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You misspelled serendipity.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one goes out to sonia, the queen of minasaku hell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wind chimes in the wind. | gaasaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wind chimes were a popular wedding gift in Suna. Something about how it was the first thing to greet once someone came home. The twinkling sounds of the wind chimes in the wind, the way the sunshine fell through the windows of the nursery, it was so whimsical. The bright sounds that seemed to contrast the harsh world, a hopeful sound. “Sakura?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning, she smiled at the red haired kage whose eyes softened at the sight of his wife holding their newborn in her arms. “Is she asleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Just fell asleep. I think she likes the sounds of the wind chimes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that my new sister?” A small voice asked and from behind Gaara was the young boy they had adopted a few years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is, Shinki.” The softness in her green eyes as she slowly got down so he could see the little face hiding in the bundle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling at the little tuff of pink hair that was starting to show, he leaned over and poked the baby’s cheek softly. “She’s squishy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gentle hand on top of his head, he looked up to see his father smile down at him. “You’re going to..well now she’s awake.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But instead of crying, the little baby slowly opened her blue-green eyes slowly, and let out a soft giggle. And like wind chimes blowing in the wind, it was bright and cheerful. Grabbing hold of her older brother's finger in her tiny hand, she let out a small sound of happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With only the wind chimes and the giggles of a newborn, the quiet peace in the room was perfect as smiled down at the new addition to their family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shinki is legit one of the only kids i care about in boruto. lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. moment. | saisaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just for a moment. Sai wanted to hold her.</p><p>Just for a moment he wanted to tell her that he loved her. Just for a moment he wanted to tell her that she meant the world to him. How her pink hair fell in front of her green eyes as she stared down at him. Pinning him down with a small smirk on her lips. He wanted to reach out and cup her face, to whisper how beautiful she was. He wanted to do so much for her and yet all he could do was stare.</p><p>He wanted to tell her that she was something he wanted to paint, draw, embrace in ways that he never understood. He wanted to tell her so many things, but the words were held back from him. He called her ugly because how could he ever say she was beautiful when she was beyond that. What word could possibly be enough to truly encapsulate her beauty. To truly put her beauty into words. There was no such thing.</p><p>He wished he was a better man. He wished he could do more than just stare quietly. He wished that this moment would last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. heartbeat. | inosaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the first moment she met her, from that very first moment she knew  that it was her. she knew it in a heartbeat that she wanted to be by her side. She knew in a second that he never wanted to leave her side. She should have known better. She should have averted his gaze from her green eyes that were like the forest. She should have never found her pink hair that looked like the petals of the prettiest flowers so pretty. She should have never allowed herself to get so close to her. </p><p>But as she stood in front of her, she felt her heart beat against her chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. Who knew that they would be across the battlefield from each other. Who would have thought that they would have to fight each other to get further ahead. She could hear her heartbeat in her throat as she threw each punch. She hated it. She hated it. She hated it. </p><p>They both lost. They both won. Who the hell knew. To the girl whose head she could never get into. To the girl she whose thought she wanted to know more than anything else. She wondered if that was why her heart knew that she was the one. </p><p>“Ino?” A voice called out and she saw her before she felt the bird move against her hand. “You did it! Can you feel it? The heartbeat of the bird? Isn’t it amazing? It beats so fast, right?”  She could smell the soft perfume from Sakura’s shampoo lingering as she stood next to her and took the bird from her hands. She could feel her heartbeat go faster and faster. From the very first moment she met her….she knew it was her that her heart beat for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. neon lights + piercing eyes | kakasaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Brightly glowing, red, green, yellow, blue, the world was saturated and illuminated by glass and gas, electrified under a low pressure. Such a contrast to the silver haired man with dark black eyes that stood in the middle of the city. Watching the pink haired girl walk through the streets. Oversaturated as the world seemed too loud, she was quiet. He walked beside her, then a little ahead to clear her path before coming back to her side. She kept walking and walking, all alone, her eyes staring ahead of her as she walked with a purpose to her step. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head to look at her green eyes but frowned at the sight of the sunglasses that covered them. Dark and black, depriving him of the one color he wanted to see most. Her piercing emerald eyes that took his breath away. He wanted to see it most, not the bright reds, not the luminescent yellows, not the shocking blues. Just her green eyes. He continued to walk beside her quietly before she sat down on the park bench. “Sakura” he called out softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sitting down next to her, he carefully put his hand on top of hers and that’s when she finally faced him, a soft smile on her lips. “Since when have you been following me.” There was a softness in her tone before he reached out put a hand on the glasses that covered her eyes. “Stop….Don’t..” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll blame yourself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It is my fault…I should have known better. Divinity…Mortals aren’t allowed to see it and yet..” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You couldn’t keep away.” she replied with a softness that was so her before she sighed and slowly slid off her glasses and lifted her eyes. Instead of the bright green, he saw cloudy irises. Grey and a milky white that stared at him. “I’m just sad I can never see your handsome face again.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“One day…I promise…I’ll fix this.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>angel!kakashi, divine!kakashi au.....ooof....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>